The other world
by Gabite rules
Summary: Need OCs. Mark has always been teased and its getting worse in high school but when he finds a strange package his world turns upside down as he struggles to balance saving the Digital world and school with his tricky Digimon. Current Arc: Battle of armor
1. OC

Im Gabiterules and this is an OC story for Digimon. I have been meaning to do this so nows the right time. This story is about a boy who gets warrped one day into the digital world with other people. I decided that I need some OCs for this so if you could please give me one. I will try to update as much as possible. The rules are 1. No extremly powerful rookie Digimon there are a few 2. I will not take your OC if you dont not provide me with its stages.

Name:

Age:(12-16)

Gender: (No HeShes)

Apperance: (No dyed colors I mean there living in Japan no one has dyed hair there)

Clothes:

Digimon: (Pick 2 choices or as many as you want in case someone else already got it or I just dont think its sutible)

Stages: (List them all just so I know)

Personality: (Are they smart, stupid,funny just put it here)

History: (No real sob stories like there parents died, being adopted is okay but not parents dieing friends moving away stuff like that)

Role: Villan,or Hero

Crest: (Not going to use it until most likely the end of the story just to know because I might use it later not a 100% sure)

Other: (Anything that dosent fit into the other categorys)

Prolouge will be finished by tomorrow or the day after that (Depends on school) anyway please submit an OC.


	2. The start

A/N I changed this so much anyway hope you enjoy

* * *

It was a cloudy slightly rainy day. The teenagers at Hex ford high were crowding the hallways,talking to friends,doing homework at the last minute, or just waiting around. Shoes made that squeaking sound as people continued to walk through the hallways, passing thousands of bright red lockers.

"Dont forget whos boss!" a muscular teen said to a boy, who he had just stuffed into a locker.

The boy groaned his, brown hair a mess, as he waited impatiently for someone to get him out. After a few minutes he heard the laugh of one of his familiar or only friends.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah now just get me out of here!" he shouted as, his blond haired friend opened the locker and the boy came tumbling out, his blue shirt all dirty, and his jeans ripped up.

"You know Mark you should learn karate or something if this continues on. Oh,wait its been going on for a whole year!" his friend pointed out, a bit of rage in his hazel eyes.

Mark sighed, "Maybe your right Tommy, but your very popular and our friendship is kind of a secret." Mark said, walking down the hallway, as the bell began to ring signifying that the kids needed to get to class.

"Lets just get to Mr. Tomokos class before were too late." Tommy said, carrying a pale blue text book underneath his arm.

The two walked down the hallway laughing a little, until they reached the room they where looking for. Tommy glanced down at his watch and gave a cheerful nod. The two opened the door and walked into a very messy classroom, most likely because of all the kids sitting on desks and throwing paper airplanes or spit balls. A young teacher, about twenty five had a worried expression, as Tommy and Mark took their seats.

After a minute or two another bell rang, and the teacher gave a relived sigh, "Class settle down, class is about to begin." the teacher said, writing down something on a white board.

Then there was a sudden knock on the classroom door, the teacher stopped writing and opened the door, the principle was standing there a smile on her face. The teacher talked to her, as the teens took the opportunity to talk and become wild once more.

"What do you thinks going on?" Mark asked.

Tommy thought for a while, "Oh,yeah something about a new foreign exchange student, his names Chris or something like that." Tommy said, leaning back into his chair and putting his feet on the desk.

The teacher finally finished talking to the principle, he walked back into the room, a rather tall teen walked in behind him,his hair was long and black and he wore a dark red T-shirt and jeans. The teen waved nervously at everyone while trying to keep a happy face on.

"This is the new student I was talking about the other day with a few of you." the teacher said, placing his hand on the teens shoulder, "Now son why don't you tell us about yourself?"

A single drop of sweat made its way down the teens face, "Um...My name is Christian, and I decided I wanted to um...Come here, so I could meet new people and learn new things." he mumbled just loud enough for a portion of the class to hear.

"Very good now why don't you have a seat in between Mark and Tommy they're the only two quiet boys." the teacher said,Christian nodded and sat down in between Tommy and Mark.

"Hey the names Tommy."

Christian smiled, "Call me Chris you certainly are friendly." he said, he had a slight British accent, but did the best he could at concealing it.

Tommy blushed, "Th...thanks."

"Mark..." Mark said, trying to hide his frown.

* * *

"Mom,dad I'm home!" Mark shouted, as took off his shoes at the entrance of the house.

He looked around there wasn't a sound and his parents where no where to be found. Mark grinned a little as he took of his shirt as it had gotten hotter since the morning. He laid down on a beat up old couch and turned on the TV. He laid there for a while just watching TV until he heard a knock.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, as he put his shirt back on and opened the door.

There was no one there he looked down to see a tiny package. He quietly picked it up and glanced around to see if anyone had put it there, but to no avail. He sighed and took it inside his house,he then gently placed it on a table and took out a pocket knife.

"That's strange there isn't a letter or anything to say who its from, but I guess maybe the letters inside." Mark said, as he swiftly tore open the package,when he opened it he gasped.

Inside was a disk and a round purple device. Mark looked around making sure he wasn't being watched, he took the disk out and thought for a second.

"I dont have a computer so whoever gave me this probably wasnt someone I know." he said, now picking up the device.

"Is this one of them new gaming systems,if it is lets turn this sucker on." Mark said, quickly pressing one of the tiny buttons, suddenly the whole room was engulfed in light.

* * *

Two teen boys where walking next to each other in the hallway of Hexford high, even though school was over they both stayed after school since they both had important things to do. One teen had grey eyes and brown hair, with some grey in it, the other one had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I cant believe you did that." one of the teens said.

The other one sighed, "Will, sometimes I wish you would stop being so stupid." the teen said.

Will smirked, "At least I didn't get rejected. Remember I still have a date to the school dance." Will said, flexing his muscles.

"Yeah, but at least im not going with my cousin." the teen joked.

"So what at least I know I wont look like a fool. Its better to go with your cousin than to not go with anyone. Dylan, why don't you go with that girl you know the one with the freaky smile?" Will whispered.

Dylan looked up at the ceeling, "The only reason I got rejected is because I asked out the most popular girl in our school, that takes a lot of guts you know."

Suddenly the whole room was engulfed in light, the two teens stared in shock once the light was gone. They looked down at their hands and then looked at each other. There in both of their hands where two round devices, Will had a yellow one, and Dylan a blue one.

"I don't know about you Will but do you think this could mean something?"

Will gulped "I don't know but we better hang on to them."

* * *

"So Christian I just wanted to know do you like rainbows?" Tommy asked, as him and Christian walked around the park.

Christian thought for a while, "There pretty I guess. Why would you ask that?"

Tommy's whole face turned red, "No reason I just wanted to know. Anyway how do you like it here, is it better than Britain or do you like it there better?" Tommy asked.

Christian furrowed his brows, "I like it here, everyones nice I learned Japaneese through Summer just so I could come here."

Tommy blushed a little, "Well..um..thanks."

"I wasn't complimenting you." he mumbled.

The two continued to walk until they reached a playground. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a bandanna around his neck, was leaning up against the bright yellow slide, he was talking to someone but quickly shooed him away when he saw Tommy coming.

"Tommy my man." he said, high fiving him.

Christian just stood there watching the two talk,"So um...did you find out what he wants?" Tommy mumbled.

The boy grinned, "Sure did, he wants a new telescope." the boy said, patting Tommy on the back.

Tommy grinned, "Awesome he will love it will make the best birthday gift my darling friend can think of." Tommy said cheerfully.

The boy smiled happy that he could help, "Your secrets safe with me. I Kenji never go back on my word." Kenji said, putting his hand over his heart.

Christian walked up to them, "Hi im Christian a new student." he said, shaking Kenjis hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kenji if you ever need any special info all you got to do is ask it dosent come free, but your first is always free." Kenji said smiling happily.

Suddenly another burst of light appeared, but this time over the park. The three boys closed their eyes until it was over they then checked to make sure everything was okay before feeling relieved.

"What the %&$ was that?" Kenji shouted.

Christian looked down and on his feet, was a small round device like the previous ones this one was red,he picked it up and looked at it.

"Hey guys I found something." Christian said, showing them the device,Kenji and Tommy stared in awe.

Kenji sighed, "Good I'm not the only one." he said, showing them the same device only orange.

Tommy looked around, "I didn't get one, but what dose this mean?"

* * *

**Yes its done next one will be much better Next chapter: To the digital world**


	3. To the digital world

**Okay guys this chapter is not as good as the last especially the end. While I was writing the end I was sick to my stomach not because I was actually sick but because of a sick video I saw that was very gory.**

* * *

"Mark wake up!" a voice shouted,Mark groaned as he laid in bed still tired. As quickly as he had woken up he fell asleep again.

A muscular teen about eight teen with short spiky black hair wearing only jeans,walked up to Marks bed, he quietly moved closer to Mark until his mouth was only an inch away from his ear.

He shouted, "Mom said, wake up!" Mark scrambled to get out of bed, but smacked into his wooden dresser,as the other teen laughed.

Mark got up from the floor, "What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"Mom said wake up and you didn't so I had to do it my own way." the other teen said laughing.

Mark had rage in his eyes, but took a few deep breaths to keep himself calm, "Next time you do that I swear I will kill you,Alex." Mark said as Gabriel marched out of the room.

Mark glanced at his dresser and saw that strange device and the disk on top of it. He sighed as he walked over and picked up both of the items and stuffed them into his pocket. He then put on a blue T-shirt and some jeans on, then combed his hair a little.

"I don't know about this device, but I guess I could try the disk out after school in the computer lab." he mumbled as, he took out the device again and stared at it.

"Last night Tommy called me and told me what happened at the park. Its strange though why would Kenji and Chris get the same device as well and not to mention what happened when I turned it on. I swear I saw some sort of purple fluff ball." Mark said as, he hid the strange device in his pocket again.

"Good morning,mom,dad." Mark said, as he rushed down the stairs and into a small dinning room.

His father looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled, "Morning Mark have a good day at school." his father said,his shiny bald head reflecting some light.

His mother turned around from the steamy kitchen and grinned, "Mark your brother was in such a rush this morning hes the early bird, and your the sleeping zombie." his mother joked.

Mark managed a fake smiled and sat down at the table, "Listen mom can I just have some toast I kind of need to get to school quickly." Mark said as he picked up a piece of crunchy toast and took a big bite out of it.

His mother sighed, "Fine, but when you get home you have to eat all your vegetables." his mother said, trying to scold him.

Mark nodded and they all sat in silence as they ate,when Mark was done he stood up and left the house, not bothering to say a word,his mother and father where somewhat speechless, but let the boy be.

* * *

Mark was leaning against his locker waiting for Tommy,Christian or even Kenji to show up. He waited impatiently stomping his foot every two seconds. Through all that waiting all he could think about was the mysterious disk and the strange device.

"Hey Mark!" Tommy shouted, running over to Mark with Christian and Kenji close behind.

Mark sighed, "Try to get here earlier." he mumbled.

Kenji smiled, "Mark we don't do a lot of business together, but I guess this a good opportunity for us to get to know each other." Kenji said, patting Mark on the back.

Christian stayed silent, "So you guys got the same devices too?" Mark asked,the two nodded,as they all took out their devices and showed it to each other.

Mark stared in shock, "They are the same thing only a different color!" he nearly shouted.

Christian sighed, "Well...um...I...guess you could say that." he mumbled.

Kenji gave a content smile, "That's cool I got to admit at first I was kind of freaked out about it, but now I want to learn even more." Kenji said, pumping his fist into the air.

"We might be able to,this disk might be able to tell us something." Tommy said, putting on a nervous smile.

"Disk?" Kenji asked.

Mark nodded, "Yeah I got it from this package the device came in, but wasn't able to do anything since I don't have a computer."

Christian grinned, "So do we all agree on going to the computer lab after school?" he asked a bit nervously.

Kenji pumped his fist into the air again and said, "Yeah I will be there nothing will-"

"Boss!" a voice shouted,Kenji nervously turned to the direction of the sound.

He saw standing right there a girl with black haired tied into a pony tail,she was wearing a white T-shirt with a jacket and jeans. Kenji panicked a little and tried to hide behind a garbage can, but she quickly rushed over there and found him out.  
She smirked as Tommy,Christian, and Mark left him so he could receive what was coming to him.

"Chloe I thought you weren't going to be back until Christmas." Kenji quickly said.

She sighed, "Yeah well things didn't go as planned,boss." she said sadly.

"I had a whole two months planned without her." Kenji thought.

Her face then turned red with rage, "Listen Boss,you cant go to the computer lab today! Who's going to run the business? Its my first day back I shouldn't have to do much work!" Chloe yelled in Kenjis face.

Kenji sighed, "I got to go there or I wont get any answers,you know info." Kenji said, covering his face with his arms in case she punched him.

"Boss we have to work today I was at the hideout this morning and found the list of all the clients your meeting today."

Kenji smiled, "Don't worry I will only be there for ten minutes,I promise." the blond said.

Chloe calmed down, "Well okay, but if your not back by 3:30 I am going to knock you into next week." she mumbled, before walking away.

Kenji sighed in relief, "Why did I even hire her anyway?" he asked himself as the bell began to ring.

* * *

It was after school most of the kids had left by now,Mark was waiting inside the computer lab when, Christian and Kenji showed up, they both had a look of confusion on their faces, but quickly wiped the look off as Mark took out the disk. The computer lab was small it had a bunch of computers neatly lined up in rows and a bookshelf with books on how to use computers.

"Wheres Tommy?" Christian asked.

Mark sighed, "He had to go to the bathroom." he mumbled.

Kenji grinned, "Well lets hurry up put the disk in!" Kenji shouted.

Suddenly the door to the computer lab burst open, "Hold it right there!" Will shouted as, he burst into the room,the strange device dangling on a key chain that was attached to a small blue backpack that Will was carrying.

"Who is...this guy?" Christian asked.

Mark sighed, "His name is Will hes one grade higher than us and hes sort of a goofball." Mark said.

"Who are you calling a goofball?" Will shouted.

Dylan suddenly walked in and put his hand on Wills shoulder, "Calm down Will I mean it could be worse he could have called you and dumb." Dylan joked.

Will took a deep breath, "Sorry I guess I am sort of a loser." he whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"No your not Mark was just joking." Kenji said, trying to cheer up Will.

Will grinned and went back to his normal self, "Anyway I came in here to tell you guys that your not allowed here you don't have the principles permission to use these computers after school." Will said.

"Is it what I think it is?" Mark asked out loud.

Will and the others looked around confused, "What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Will let me see that device thats hanging by your backpack." Mark said as, he stood up nearly knocking the computer over.

Will nervously looked around, "Huh?" he asked as, Mark grabbed it and took a long look at it.

"Will this device...we all have one too." Mark stated, as Dylan and Will nearly fell over in shock.

"I have one too." Dylan mumbled.

Mark smiled, "I figured." he said.

"Anyway Will where here just to find out about these devices I got one too, but it came with a disk so,please let us use the computer. Dont you want to find out about it too?" Mark asked.

Dylan smiled and swiped the disk from Mark, "What are we waiting for?" he said, as he quickly stuffed the disk into the computer.

"Your going to break it." Mark mumbled,luckily it did not break.

"See." Dylan said.

Suddenly the computer started to flash all the teens gathered around to see what was happening,it stopped flashing and a few big blue words appeared on the screen. Everyone stared at the words it said, "Come to the digital world!"

Will furrowed his brows,"Come to the digital world? What is that suppose to mean?" Will asked,Mark just sat there in front of the old computer thinking of what to do.

Mark began to say something,"I guess we could try-" he was interrupted when a burst of yellow light engulfed the room, the teens covered there eyes and once the bright yellow light settled down, they where all mysteriously gone, all that remained of them was Wills backpack, but the device was gone.

After two minutes Tommy walked in, he looked around and noticed the computer,he walked over to it and sighed.

"What happened here?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Where am I?" Mark asked himself,he wasn't back at the computer lab instead he was on a grassy field surrounded by trees and plants,it was nice and warm and the sun was out,Mark was the only one who was conscious as the other boys where knocked out on the ground. South of the grassy field was a small town it looked deserted from where Mark was standing.

Mark looked around the place when it finally hit him, "Where the hell am I?" he shouted, as he ran around in circles.

Mark continued to shout until finally Will,Dylan and, Christian woke up leaving only Kenji asleep, "Mark what are you yelling about?" Will asked.

Mark stopped running, "Take a look around! Where not at home where in some weird freaky place." Mark panicked.

Christian,Will and, Dylan looked around before finally noticing, "Where are we?" Christian asked,panicking.

Will looked around, "I don't know but wherever we are it sure looks cool." Will said, touching one of the huge trees.

Dylan smiled, "I think we need to find a way home." he said.

Christian continued to panic, "I cant leave my sister home alone for long! I didn't even pack any food! What are we going to eat or do?" he asked panicking.

Mark and Will restrained him to the ground, "Calm down,Christian we just need to find our way home." Will stated.

Dylan grinned, "I will lead us home according to my finger we should head north and we will find our way home!" Dylan said, acting sort of like a leader.

Mark sighed, "If you lead us I'm afraid we wont make it home alive."

"I agree with Mark." Will said.

Dylan frowned, "C'mon guys I am a natural born leader." Dylan said,but when he turned around,Mark,Christian and Will where all gone.

"Fine I don't need them I will just go north and find my own way home." Dylan said, leaving Kenji still knocked out.

* * *

It had been about 15 minutes since Mark left the group and he was now in a small dark forest surrounded by shrubs,there didn't seem to be anything living in the forest,so Mark felt somewhat secure. He walked along a small path that was made up of fallen branches and other debris.

"I hope the others are alright,I hope nothing bad happens." Mark said,he suddenly heard some of the shrubs rattling. He turned around, but nothing was there,then he heard them rattling again.

He became scared and hugged a tree, "Whoever in the shrubs come on out." he mumbled,suddenly a purple dragon like thing jumped out of the bushes, Mark felt like screaming in fear, but kept his cool.

The dragon like thing was purple, and had a golden horn on its head, and its arm had drill like claws, and small wings attached to them. It smiled when it saw Mark and quickly rushed over to him.

"What is this thing?" Mark asked, as the dragon quickly pulled Mark down onto the floor.

Mark trembled with fear, "Maybe if I play dead it will leave me alone." Mark thought,suddenly the small dragon started smelling Mark and licking him.

"Dont eat me!" Mark shouted, the small dragon grinned,"Mark friend." he said, happily as he hugged Mark.

"Huh?" Mark asked,the dragons smile grew wider, "Mark partner." the dragon said, licking Mark some more.

"How..how...do you know my name?" Mark asked startled.

The dragons smile grew wider, "Me Monodramon you Mark. Me your friend long time ago." Monodramon said,tackling Mark to the ground again and giving him more sloppy licks.

Mark pushed the dragon away, "Wait a minute strange world,monster, and these devices this cant be all a coincidence." Mark said, as he got up from the floor.

"Where Mark going?" Monodramon asked.

Mark looked around, "I dont know do you know?" Mark asked confused.

Monodramon grinned, "We stay here and wait for others." it said, happily clapping its hands together.

"Its not so scary I guess I could trust it for now." Mark said, as the little dragon played with the wild flowers growing on the tall trees.

"Still I don't understand where we are and its strange somehow I feel like I have been here before." Mark mumbled, watching the little Monodramon dance.

* * *

Christian had also taken his own separete path he was scared and lonely. He kept talking to himself as he did not understand what was going on. He thought about his sister,Grace and how he may never return home to see her or go back to Britan and see his family again

"Damn it Christian how did you get yourself into this mess?" he asked himself.

He suddenly stopped in front of a huge cave it was made of blue crystals, what was intriging was the statute of devil like creatures in front of the cave it had a sign hanging from one of the devil black wings. The words where painted in huge red letters that said, "Impmons cave,beware of Impmon the mighty digimon!"

Christian stared in shock, "Whats a...digimon? Is it scary? Maybe I should check it out." Christian asked himself, as he slowly stepped forward into the cave.

It was light inside not what you would expect in a cave. Christian knew it was a bad idea, but something made him want to go into the cave. Suddenly the cave turned pitch black and Christian could faintly see a body of an imp like creature.

"Go away you dumb human!" it shouted as, it started grabbing Christians legs and tried to pull him down onto the floor, but with no luck.

Christian screamed some nosense, "What the hell is this thing?" he asked as, the creature continued to try and pull him down.

The creature hissed, "Shut up you evil monster!" he shouted, as he tried with all his strength to pull Christian down.

"Stop it,I will be a good person...I promise just stop!" Christian shouted.

The creature stopped pulling, "Okay then you will be my slave from now on. What is your name?" the creature asked.

Christian sighed in relief, "Im Christian Nightingale." Christain mumbled, the Creatures eyes grew wider suddenly the light was on again.

Christian could see the creature it was an imp like creature with large pointed ears and a long tail,it wore a red scarf, and matching gloves, it had a small smiley face on its stomach. His eyes where wide and a small tear came down its face as it mumbled some giberish.

"Christian your back!" he shouted, as he jumped up an hugged Christian.

Christians eyes grew wide as wel,l "What?" he asked.

"Its me Impmon dont you remember? Oh,well its been a long time so I guess its possible you dont remember." Impmon said.

"Your...a...scary looking thing!" Christian shouted, trying to take cover from Impmon.

Impmon grinned, "Thats my partner all right now lets go meeet up with the other." Impmon said

* * *

This chapters very long so I will introduce the rest of the digimon next chapter in the order the charecters appear. Next chapter: Queen Kats evil plan


	4. Armors and Digimon

**This chapter has a lot of Dylan and Kenji and some Will. This is because next chapter it will be more about Mark,Christian and Will. Also this dosent have too much detail (I suck at it) so I apologize in advance.**

* * *

"So...um...Impmon you said you knew me before." Christian mumbled,he and Impmon had started walking towards the same forest Mark was in, Christian wanted to be scared but he felt as if he knew the digimon.

Impmon grinned, "Don't you remember the great battle in the sky?" he asked smiling creepily.

Christian thought for a second, "No I dont, this is all a bit sudden I don't even know what a digimon is." Christian explained.

"The great battle in the sky Justimon vs Karatenmon. You where there I looked different because I was in my ultimate form, don't worry though all of this stuff will be explained once we meet up with the others in the forest of light."

Christian sighed, "This forest dosent look to bright to me,it looks kind of dark." Christian mumbled.

"About that theirs this evil lady that calls herself Queen Kat." Impmon explained.

Christian looked up at the sky, "Im sorry Impmon, but I just dont remember...For some reason though I feel as though we have met before." Christian said,as the imp like creature continued to smile eerily.

Impmon grinned, "It doesn't matter like I said everything will be explained later." Impmon said.

* * *

"Stupid Will and I thought he was my friend, never make that mistake again." Dylan mumbled, as he walked forward towards a beutiful waterfall.

Water was crashing down over a small cave,the water probably wasnt drinkable, but it was clear and fresh looking in the small river. The cave was small and full of moss and other plants and didnt look very safe.

Dylan smiled, "Wow look at this waterfall its so cool." Dylan said, stepping forward into the river despite haveing unsuituble clothes.

"Now what did our teacher say about how you should never stand directly under a waterfall? Or maybe she said it was fine to stand directly underneath one." Dylan thought, as he walked forward nearing the waterfall.

"Whatever she said Im sure it didnt mean much." Dylan said, stupidly walking forward where he was just inches away from it.

"Guess its time to find out." Dylan said, walking forward into the waterfall,there was a short yelp, but the sound was drowned out by the crashing of the waterfall.

Dylan suddenly ran out of the waterfall and into the not so hidden cave. His clothes where drenched and his hair was a mess. He sighed in relief that the horrible, cold experiance was finaly over.

"I guess thats what she meant." Dylan said, trying to dry his clothes.

Dylan looked around the small bright cave and noticed an egg, it had a sharp blade in the center it was red. Dylan looked around for a second before walking up to the egg.

He sighed, "On 3 Im going to try to lift it 1...2...3!" Dylan shouted, as he lifted the egg with little effort,he fell backwards due to the weight of the egg which was strange because of the effort it took to lift.

"What the hell?" Dylan asked, as a red burst of light escaped the hole where the egg had been placed,a humanoid lizard like creature that was blue and had a V on it forehead rised up with the light, but the creature slowly drifted down as its pinkish eyes began to open up.

Dylan stepped back a few steps as the creature stood up,he wasnt scared it was just strange. The lizard like creature stepped closer and closer to Dylan until they finnaly stood next to eachother.

Dylan furrowed his brows, "What the hell is this thing?" he asked himself.

The creature frowned, "Hey im not a thing im Veemon!" it shouted.

Dylan blinked a few times, "Right." he mumbled.

Veemon grinned, "You must be Dylan,right?" he asked.

Dylan stared in shock, "Yeah how did you know my name?" Dylan asked.

Veemon grinned, "Where partners arent I supposed to know your name?" he asked.

"What?" Dylan shouted.

"Lighten up you probably dont remember the incident anyway." Veemon joked.

"Wait a second are you a digimon?" Dylan asked couriously.

Veemon chuckled, "Yeah how did you know?" he asked.

Dylan thought for a second, "I dont know I just guessed." Dylan said, furrowing his brows.

Veemon smiled, "I never knew you where this serious, I thought you where cool and funny like me." Veemon joked.

Dylan frowned, "I usually am, but I want to find my way home and I need to be serious,um...Eeemon was it?" Dylan explained.

Veemon frowned, "Actually its Veemon." Veemon mumbled.

Suddenly a huge triceretops like creature smashed into the cave knocking Veemon into Dylans arms. It was black and white and had a look of rage in its eyes.

"What do we do?" Dylan asked slightly frightened.

"Run!" Veemon shouted as, he held onto Dylans arm as he rushed out of the cave,the triceretops creature close behind.

Dylan ran across the river panting a bit, "What is that thing?" he asked.

Veemon useing his arms for everything they where worth replied, "Monochromon it has a powerful charge attack."

"Clearly,why dont you do something?" Dylan asked.

"Because you didnt say digivolve yet." Veemon replied.

Dylan looked at Veemon in shock, "How do I do that?" he asked,Monochromon getting closer behind.

Veemon thought for a second, "You see that device thats in the pocket of your pants take it and say Digi armor ener...gize." Veemon shouted.

"Okay,please work." Dylan prayed, "Digi armor ener...gize!" he shouted.

**"Veemon armor digivolve too...Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"**

Veemon now looked diffrent, he was taller, his body was covered in shiny red and yellow armor. He had huge claws and a blade on his head. Fire was radiating from his body as Dylan stared in awe.

"Veemon..." was all Dylan could say.

Flamedramon smiled as Monochromon began heading their way.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted,his whole body was engulfed in flames as he launched himself at the Monochromon.

"Argh! Horn strike!" Monochromon yelled.

Flamedramon grinned, "Oh,no you dont! Flame Fist!" Flamedramon shouted, shooting fireballs as the Monochromon charged.

"Arrgh!" Monochromon shouted before collapsing onto the floor.

Flamedramon noticed Dylan hadnt said a word, "So?"

"That was awesome!" Dylan shouted.

"Lets just get out of here before grumpy wakes up." Flamedramon mumbled.

* * *

"Maybe I should go left.." Will thought,he was standing in front of two crossroads pondering on which way he should take.

Will frowned, "What if I'm wrong?" he asked himself.

"I guess it wouldnt hurt to take left." Will said, choosing the left side, he walked through a dirt path wondering if he would ever find a way home.

Will sighed, "I know I will get home but the question is when." he mumbled.

"Don't worry you will get home soon!" a voice shouted, Will quickly turned to his right only to see a small dinosaur like creature sitting in a tree,it was yellow and had sharp teeth and green eyes.

Will frightened, backed into a tree.

The creature laughed, "I'm Agumon your partner." Agumon said.

Will looked up at the creature his eyes wide, "What do you mean partner?" Will shouted.

Agumon jumped out of the tree, and landed in front of Will spraying some dirt on his clothes, "I'm a digimon,we are creatures that live in this world very few of us have partners so consider yourself lucky." Agumon explained.

Will was speechless, "Its nice to meet you Agumon." Will mumbled, shakeing the agumons sharps claws.

"Your Will right?" Agumon asked.

"Yup. I think I have met you before all I remember was a dinosaur like creature leaping into my arms it was full of scars and bruises and then for some reason it turned into a weird egg." Will explained.

Agumon grinned, "You remembered!" Agumon said, leaping into Wills arms and giving him a hug.

Will frowned, "I thought it was a dream, but I'm sorry I just only remember that." Will mumbled, as Agumon held on tighter.

A small tear made its way down Agumons face, "Never leave me again Will." he whispered.

Will stared in shock he was frightened, but felt as if he knew the digimon. He hugged him back as the Agumon continued to cry on Wills shoulder.

Agumon smiled, "Okay I think you should let go now." Agumon said, as Will released Agumon.

"So what now?" Will asked.

Agumon chuckled, "Lets move forward I know a shortcut where we can meet up with the others quickly." Agumon said,Will nodded and the two continued down the dirt path.

* * *

"Please no more kisses I know im the most hottest guy in school but stop." Kenji mumbled in his sleep, in actuallity a purple furry monster with a red marking on his head was licking Kenji.

"Hmph." the monster sighed,this startled Kenji as he woke up from his sleep.

"What the hell?" he shouted, the monster whimpered and moved back a few feet.

Kenji relizing he wasnt in the same world, got up and walked over to the monster, "Im sorry buddy I was just scared thats all." Kenji mumbled.

The monster smiled and licked Kenjis cheek, "What are you and where am I?" Kenji asked.

The monster pointed to the strange orange device in Kenjis hand, Kenji sighed and pressed one of the buttons, the screen of the device read Dorumon.

"Is that what youre called,Dorumon?"

Dorumon nodded, "Wait a second I know the others must have been here those are Marks shoe prints! They left me all alone here!" Kenji shouted,the Dorumon covered his ears.

"So...um...Dorumon do you know which way is home?" Kenji asked.

Dorumon shook his head no, "Dont you know how to talk?" Kenji asked,Dorumon shook his head again.

"Well if Im going to make any progress I might as well teach him how to speak." Kenji thought.

Kenji smiled, "Okay say Kenji." he said.

Dorumon looked around nervously, "Ke...ke...ke." was all he could say.

Kenji sighed, "Okay say Ken."

"Ke...ke...Ken."

"There you go okay now say Kenj."

Dorumon nodded, "Ken...ken...ken...ken...Kenj." Dorumon said happily.

Kenji grinned, "Okay now say Kenji."

"Ke...ke...ke...ken...ken...ken...kenj...kenj...kenj...kenj...Kenji!" Dorumon shouted happily.

"Great work Dorumon. Soon you will be able to say many words." Kenji said.

Dorumon grinned and licked Kenji, "Kenji." he said happily.

"Is this the digital world Chloe was talking about? I ignored her because I thought she was high or something." Kenji said,Dorumon nodded.

"So that means your a digimon." Kenji stated.

Dorumon nodded and said, "Ken-" he was interrupted though, by a huge dragon digimon with red wings, that started diving down towards Kenji and Dorumon.

Dorumon and Kenji stared in horror as it got closer, their feet practicaly glued to the ground,as the beast dived with rage in its eyes.

"Airdramon." Dorumon mumbled.

Kenji frowned, "Well lets Runmon out of here." he said, grabbing Dorumon by his tail and running across the grassy field.

Airdramon smiled, "Queen Kat will be so proud of me!" Airdramon shouted, chaseing Dorumon and Kenji.

Kenji ran for his life while he struggled to drag Dorumon with him. In the distance he could see a cave dark cave made of strange materials. His adrenaline began pumping and he was able to for a short while drag Dorumon with ease. Kenji looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Airdramon gaining on him.

"Damn this is bad should I throw Dorumon in the cave so he can get protection or should I hope for the best?" Kenji thought,he suddenly got an idea.

"Dorumon use dash metal!" Kenji said, letting go of Dorumon.

Dorumon nodded as he started dashing forward Kenji grabbed his tail and let Dorumon drag him instead. Dorumon was quicker than Kenji and swiftly ran inside the cave. Kenji sat down aainst the cave wall and sighed.

"We got about ten minutes before Airdramon gets here and destroys the place." Kenji mumbled.

Dorumon frowned and walked up to Kenji, "Kenji...fr." he tried to say.

Kenji smiled, "Thanks little Dorumon." Kenji said,Dorumon smiled and pointed to a rock, on top of it was a strange figure it was white and gold,Kenji walked up to it.

"Great idea Dorumon we can throw this at Airdramon!" Kenji said happily,Dorumon sighed.

Kenji smirked, "Okay it looks heavy, but Im pretty strong all the ladies dig that." Kenji said, preparing himself to lift the heavy object.

"1...2...3...3...3...3...4!" Kenji said, lifting the egg with ease.

Dorumon sighed, "Its heavy, but it didnt take any effort for me to lift it." Kenji said, furrowing his brows.

Suddenly the egg started glowing bright yellow and it soon disinigrated in Kenji hands, "Damn it now we have nothing to throw at Airdramon." Kenji said, sadly as Dorumon grinned.

"Okay Mr. Smiley if your so smart what do you think we should do?" Kenji asked couriously.

Dorumon grinned as his purple and white tail moved from side to side, "Kenji digi armr enr...eyes." Dorumon said happily.

Kenji put his hand on his forehead, "You mean I say digi armor ener...gize?" Kenji asked,Dorumon nodded.

Kenji sighed and took out his orange device, "Okay digi armor ener...gize!"

**"Dorumon armor digivolve too...Gargoylemon the messenger of light!"**

* * *

"Damn it Monochromons been defeated." a girl said, she was sitting in a large black chair in front of many monitors, there was no light except the ones coming from the monitors of the digital world. She had dark brown hair, her eyes where cold and blue. She was wearing a blue v neck T-shirt with light blue jeans.

A dog like digimon with shaggy black fur, and silver eyes and paws looked up at her master, "Kat whats the big deal?" she asked.

_Kat_ sighed, "These kids aren't supposed to be here there ruining my plans!" Kat shouted.

"Master are you okay?" the dog digimon asked, licking her paws.

"Sorry Wolfmon its just their getting in the way of my plans." Kat mumbled.

Wolfmon frowned, "Master maybe we should send out Birdramon and give those two kids a lesson, I don't think an Impmon and Monodramon could defeat it!" Wolfmon said, with much happiness.

Kat smiled "That will work..."

* * *

**I know I poked a little fun at how they say digi armor energize. Here are the crests and the people who have them. So if you want to give me an OC their are three crests left.**

**Dylan:**_ Crest of courage_

**Will:**_ Crest of friendship_

**Christian: **_Crest of love_

**Mark: **_Crest of Reliability_

**Chloe: **_Crest of hope_

**Kenji: **_Crest of light_

**Kat: **_Crest of Harmony_


End file.
